Russia Sushi
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: Just another day for Ikebukuro's Russian Sushi Man


Russia Sushi

**** Simon inhaled sharply as the cool morning air filled his nostrils. Another day working at Russia Sushi. It was always one of his favorite parts of the day. Him, Dennis and the other people who worked at the sushi shop always opened at the same time every morning, always waiting and eager to greet and feed the people who came in for something to eat in the early morning before they went off to their own work.

The door opened and he stepped outside, an odd sight one would thing in Japan. A tall, black Russian man who worked in a sushi shop. Well, in the shop was sometimes not always true since he usually liked to stand outside during the hours and hand out the flyers. Today was no exception. With the feeling of a new day ahead of him, he ducked as he stepped fully onto the street, bright flyers in hand that clearly advertised whatever was going on in the shop that day, or week, it varied and it was nice.

It always started off slowly during the first initial hours of the shop opening, most people not fully awake yet as they traversed the streets, yawning behind their hands, bowing to co-workers they happened to meet in the street, the basic pleasantries of the early morning. Sometimes they were lucky and got a horde of students who managed to slip enough time in their morning routine to come in for a bite to eat before school. There were a few familiar faces in the students. A shy girl with glasses, the charming blonde who seemed enamored by her and his short dark haired friend who was almost as shy as the girl.

As the sun rose higher in the sky many faces, old, new, young, and so on- passed by Simon as he handed out the flyers. "Russia Sushi! Eat Sushi! It's good!" As he hawked his wares at the people who passed by him. There were those who quickly walked passed him, clearly intimidated by his large stature and odd appearance, but those who stopped, accepted a flyer, looked at it and smiled at him, thanking him before walking away once more. There were those that took the flyer inside to inquire about the current deals going on.

As the hours ticked by, the sun and heat rising with every passing minute, another one of Ikebukuro's odd citizens came up to him. Often times they would end up conversing in Russian together, since the informant was the only one in the city who seemed to do it. Of course Simon was constantly wary of the informant, wondering just what he might stir up for that day or what he might have already stirred up for the patrons of his beloved city. They talked about sushi for a moment before Izaya slipped inside with a wave of his hand, most likely to ask Dennis for his usual order of Ottoro.

The informant left soon after, little box in hand as he bid adieu to Simon for the time being even though the Russian man knew that he would be around soon enough, most likely being chased by Shizuo- once more one of Ikebukuro's odd patrons. Most times Simon didn't mind, but there were those odd times where he had to intervene when Shizuo's anger got too out of control. He remembered when the two of them were in high school together, often times getting so beat up and scuffed that their clothes were torn. It was those times Simon would take the teens by their collars and sit them down to eat sushi, chiming that sushi mended all.

Truly this job was a blessing from the heavens.

The sun started to lower now, the day coming to an end as more and more of the usual customers came in for dinner, or something to eat after school or before dinner. There was Kadota's little group, always interested in what was new on the menu. The girl and the boy who was often with Kadota were often eager to try the odd things. He never truly understood the things that they all talked about together, but he never complained. Sushi and friends was a hearty combination.

Simon took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the air of the sunset as Masaomi and his friend bid each other goodbye for the day as they went their separate ways, Kadota's group still finishing their drinks. There were frightened screams and a loud cry of the informant's name and Simon couldn't help but chuckle. They were adults, but still acted enough like teenagers sometimes. Soon enough the raven dashed past him, the sea of people on the streets and sidewalks parting to allow him to slip through before closing up the gap, only to be torn open once more by the angry blond.

It didn't seem like they were about to harm anyone with this fight, so Simon simply stood aside and let them burn it out for themselves. Even as the sun finally set and the night dawned on them, he continued to hand out flyers.

It wasn't until people had all but filtered off the streets did he allow himself to come back inside the shop, only a few flyers left from the day even though he was sure a few of those flyers would end up in trash bins. It didn't matter to him, as he moved to stand behind the counter, because all in all, it was always for the customers.


End file.
